


boss

by tenxfruit



Series: nct mini fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gangs, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Mafia boss! taeyong, Poetry, Short, boss mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenxfruit/pseuds/tenxfruit
Summary: taeyong will give the world to jaehyun. he’ll even write poetry.





	boss

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely inspired by boss by nct u and the poetry i added is taken from the lyrics of boss. :)

everyone comes into my world like they’re reborn  
they sing like they’ve found their place in the world

a world that was harmonious when i was alone

it’s louder than the sound  
i can’t take it anymore  
it breaks me

i’ve been desiring to meet eyes with you

believe in me and come to me  
now close your eyes and freely breathe in  
my world that will be shown before you

 

jaehyun’s eyes became smaller and his nose scrunched up. cute, taeyong thought. his dimples started to show on his cheeks as he read the newest poem taeyong wrote for him. jaehyun radiated love and playfulness as his eyes finished scanning over the messy words in taeyong’s brown leather journal. the journal was rough and torn; coffee stains adorning select pages. it had been with him for years, like jaehyun. although he had plenty of money to replace it, he kept this one because of the countless cheesy poems he wrote inside in attempts to make jaehyun smile. each group of words had a story, before or after, that brought taeyong’s heart soaring when he looked through the journal.

this was his life. a heartless and disconnected persona during the day, a soft and hopeful love during the night. taeyong knew that jaehyun loved him, loved all parts of him. they were happy together, even though the imminent danger and illegality seemed overbearing at times. with taeyong being the boss of a very notorious gang in seoul, he never had expected to come face to face with an angel with the power to break down his walls. of course, with jaehyun, there would always be a surprise. 

jaehyun looked up with shining eyes and a grin and taeyong’s heart sang. jaehyun’s smile always had an effect on him. 

“do you like it, baby?” taeyong asked, knowing the answer already. the beautiful smile on jaehyun’s face brightened impossibly in response. 

“it's amazing, tae. thank you.” jaehyun replied. a comforting silence surrounded the two afterwards. they looked into eachothers eyes intimately, analyzing the familiar colours and smiling softly. you would think their jaws would be tired of smiling already. the two boys sat in their shared penthouse apartment, the sunset casting colours across the sky behind the cityscape and illuminating the room softly. taeyong’s journal sat open on the table as the boys gazed into the sunset.

“i thought about when we met as i wrote this one. i was so lonely, without realizing. i thought of the cold confidence i had in my life. i felt like i was above others but i hated them for being happier than me. when you came, i felt whole. i want to give you the world, jaehyun. i want to hold you and protect you. i love you,” taeyong confessed. 

“thank you for always treating me so well. i love you too taeyongie, so much more than you could ever imagine,” jaehyun whispered. he stood and grabbed taeyong, bringing him into a tight embrace. taeyong put his head in jaehyun’s neck and inhaled the smell of home as jaehyun pet his hair softly. the two boys stood there for what felt like eternity. the sun had set, leaving the room dark. 

eventually, taeyong moved his head and led them to their bedroom. he changed into an oversized hoodie and shorts and jumped into the soft bed with jaehyun. taeyong wrapped his arms around the other and together they laid happily. the warmth of taeyong’s embrace and his soft humming quickly lulled jaehyun to sleep, a smile on his lips. taeyong smiled at the sight and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. they slept dreamless sleeps in eachothers arms that night.


End file.
